


Obsess

by lipstilinski



Series: Jack&Gem [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Obsessive Theo Raeken, One-Sided Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken, Pre-Season/Series 01, Scott is oblivious, Stiles is 14, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstilinski/pseuds/lipstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a two day suspension, Stiles falls for Theo's tricks. It shakes Stiles to his very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsess

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, I apologize. And for those who have never read any of this series, you don't need to read the other parts. Though, The Fear of Falling Apart may help you understand this one more.
> 
> Please mind the tags, and don’t if you’re triggered.

Puberty was being very good to Theo, and Stiles didn’t like it at all. Creeps like Theo Raeken always seemed to have looks on their side, not that Stiles would ever admit he was attracted to that psychopath. 

Stiles hid it pretty spectacularly, nobody had a clue. And he wanted to keep it that way, he was desperate to not have the hots for Theo. There was no way it could be healthy to feel the way he did about Theo and still be so damn attracted to him. Stiles had even stopped masturbating because fantasies that had once been about Jackson and wanting him to be happy, had become about letting Theo do whatever his heart desired. It excited Stiles in the worst ways. Theo was the first person he was sexually attracted to, and it was wrong. He was frightened.

It was supposed to be Jackson, not Theo.

Stiles wanted Jackson, but not the way his libido seemed to want Theo. He wanted to want Jackson that way. Jackson was good and perfect and Theo was nothing. Whenever he’d think about the way Jackson smiled at him it made him feel as if his heart could explode. His smile would forever be Stiles’ favorite thing. He couldn’t have Jackson, but it didn’t mean he wanted anybody else.

**_0000_ **

Theo shut his door quietly, taking in the sight of Stiles Stilinski in his room. His eyes slowly roamed Stiles’ body, a sly smirk adorning his face.

Stiles knew Theo watched him, often with heavy eyes. It wasn’t anything new, but it never failed to make Stiles want to fold into himself. He watched Stiles in such a way that Stiles hoped was never defined. It was a stare that was beyond spine-tingling, and it had gotten worse in the past few months. Stiles worried that Theo  _ knew _ , and it could only end horribly if he did. It made Stiles wish for Jackson in an entirely new way, it made missing Jackson and staying away impossibly harder. And he couldn’t do any longer.

“My dad’s angry enough, if he realizes I left I’ll never be ungrounded. Make it quick Raeken,” Stiles spat, clearly not wanting to be there. He was already on edge and Theo looked ready to eat him.

Stiles had always hated being alone with his best friend’s creepy friend.

“It’s not like I forced you to punch me,” he chuckled a little too lightheartedly, patting Stiles’ arm.

“Don’t touch me, we aren’t friends. You said you had an explanation as to why you act like a dumbass, said you’d apologize, that’s the only reason I’m here,” Stiles said snidely, scowling at Theo.

“No Stiles,” a predatory smile appeared on Theo’s face. “The only explanation I have is that you are surrounded by unobservant, stupid people. I do what I want, when I want.” Theo’s fingers traced Stiles’ jaw. “Always have.”

Stiles stood still, unsure when they had gotten that close and ignored the screaming urge to push Theo away. He had never went this far with his whole obsession act and Stiles wasn’t so sure he would stop. His eyes were on Theo’s, but Theo’s were tracking Stiles’ lips, which were being licked frantically and nervously.

“I mean I repeated sixth grade just to be close to you and everybody let me, you seemed to be the only one worried about it,” Theo’s smile grew and his eyes darkened subtly as realization hit that Stiles was frightened. “If they would’ve listened to you, you probably wouldn’t be here right now. It’s not your fault nobody believes I could be dangerous, putting up a good front has always been too easy for me. And it’s almost ironic that it’s you who sees through it, you are the object of all my fantasies after all.”

Stiles froze momentarily. He looked at Theo with wide eyes, he knew his emotions were showing, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care. He had a feeling that Theo wasn’t planning to apologize and had to get out.

“I have to go. Uh, my dad’s going to be home soon,” Stiles said slowly. He was disappointed. Not only did Stiles already know that Theo knew that the sheriff wouldn’t be home for hours, but he couldn’t even get through the crap lie smoothly. Any small chance of Theo believing him, Stiles had just blown it.

Stiles stumbled backward into the wall as Theo’s quick hands inched his shirt up his torso. “You can do better than that, surely, Stilinski,” Theo teased, but it seemed more of a threat. “At least try to make this a challenge for me.”

“The hell are you doing? Get away,” Stiles tried calmly, but it came out choked and panicked.

“I’ve always thought you were gorgeous Stiles, you’re starting to grow into the man you’re going to be and it’s amazing to witness. You’re special,” Theo murmured, his vicious smile trapping Stiles.

Theo pulled Stiles against his body. Stiles pushed at him, his heart racing. His breathing was shallow and fast, and he felt as if his voice was lost. He was overwhelmed. “Don’t do this. Theo, please.”

“Say my name like that again,” Theo whispered confidently against Stiles’ lips.

“Th-theo, Theo p-p-lease,” Stiles stammered desperately. Calm escaped him as panic and fear coursed through his still body.

Neither of them moved, so as Theo spoke, his lips grazed Stiles’ lips with each word. “I figured with how long it’s been since you last jacked off, I’d at least get partial chub. I’ll just have to work harder, you do seem like a fear boner kind of guy.”

“No. H-ow-” Stiles frantically tried to push Theo’s wandering hands away.

Theo aggressively groped Stiles through dark blue denim with one hand as the other tore at the thin v-neck stretched across Stiles’ pale shoulders. “You used to choke the chicken anytime you were alone and a few weeks ago it completely stopped. Maybe I can give you more to think about.”

“Fuck you, you stupid-” Stiles was suddenly more angry than scared. “Who do you think you are?”

“We’re going to get you over that crude language habit of yours. You’ll see my ways are better,” Theo smirked as the attention he gave Stiles’ dick started to pay off.

Stiles breathed in deeply. “No,” he stated firmly, his hand curled into a fist.

“I think I know you better than you do,” Theo watched him, thoroughly amused, his thumb softly caressed Stiles’ bottom lip. “You want to hit me, but you’re going to fail.”

His soft features hardened and he grabbed Stiles’ wrist and twisted it. Stiles cried out in pain and hysterically yanked his arm out of Theo’s grasp. He turned Stiles around; Stiles’ butt was flush against his sensitive crotch. “I was going to play nice for our first time, but I change my mind.” Theo ripped Stiles’ worn jeans and pushed them down.

Stiles whimpered softly, arm hanging limply at his side. “Sorry.”

“You’re already learning,” Theo smiled proudly against Stiles’ neck. “This feels like a dream. I can’t wait anymore.”

Tears finally leaked from his eyes when both of Theo’s hands dipped beneath the band of his boxer briefs and squeezed, hard. Stiles yelled out in pain and tried to pull away from the offending hands. Theo moaned as Stiles ground into him.

“Right there,” Theo muttered breathlessly, “that’s perfect. Don’t stop Stiles.” He pulled Stiles’ hair, tilted the boy’s head and he bit down on bare shoulder.

Stiles cried out again and slumped back against Theo. He couldn’t fight against him and win. If he let Theo do what he wanted, it’d be over sooner and he’d go home to nurse his injuries. He nodded slowly. “Okay. W-whatever you want, just not so rough.”

Before Theo could respond there was a loud crash from the doorway and harsh scream. Stiles felt relieved when he looked over and saw Mrs. Raeken. 

“Not the sheriff’s son Theodore, he’s the sheriff’s son!” She yelled angrily. “How many damn times must we tell you!”

“It’s fine mother, mind your own business,” Theo yelled back, just as angry. “Get out!”

“Let go of him sweetie, this is not the way to go about your crush,” she told him calmly, as if she were speaking to her son about solving a math problem.

He let go of Stiles, and Stiles fell to the floor. Theo walked over the broken glass and spilt cookies and milk. He pushed his mother, she hit the wall. “Why don’t you ever mind your own business, bitch? Seriously. Stiles was about to give me what I wanted.” He punched the wall right besides his mother’s head, she gasped.

Stiles carefully crawled over the broken glass. He hadn’t bothered to pull up his jeans, he wanted to get out of there quickly and unnoticed.

**_0000_ **

Stiles came back from his suspension quiet and sporting an arm brace. Not too many people thought much of it, he was a strange kid. Theo never came back to school and Scott couldn’t understand why his friend would move away without saying anything.

By lunch period, he had yelled at Scott three times and hit him once.

He wanted Jackson; wanted Jackson to hold him and tell him that everything was okay. Wanted to hear that Jackson still loved him, that they were still perfect together. He needed to hear that Theo didn’t ruin him. Jackson had always been his safe place, his happy place. Stiles missed him. Stiles had pushed Jackson away though, and with good reason. He had to remember that.

The concerned looks Jackson had been throwing his way though, were almost too hard to ignore. 

Stiles needed to get out of there.

He found himself at a nearby Great Clips, where he preceded to ask the female hairdresser to cut all his hair off. When the woman was done, Stiles looked at the hair on the floor and back up at himself in the mirror. He sighed in relief, maybe when he looks in the mirror he won’t hate himself as much. 


End file.
